Many consumer electronic devices (e.g., tablet computers, smartphones, etc.) or other devices, are powered by (or include a battery which may be charged by) an alternating current (AC) power adapter or power converter. An AC power adapter is a type of eternal power supply that plugs into a power outlet (e.g., a wall outlet) and is used to provide the device with power from the power outlet. AC power adapters are often used with devices that do not contain internal components to derive the required voltage and power from the AC power at the outlet. AC power adapters are used both with devices with no other source of power, and with battery-powered devices, where the AC power adapter, when plugged in, can sometimes charge the battery in addition to powering the device.
AC power adapters generally include prongs that plug into the power outlet to obtain the AC power. Different countries and regions have differently styled power outlets that require a specific prong design. For example, North America, Europe, the United Kingdom, and Australia all have different styled prongs. Thus, in order for a user to be able to use an electronic device while traveling between these different regions, the user may be required to carry multiple different AC power adapters. Carrying these extra accessories around with the device can be burdensome and inconvenient for the user.